Er Shengdan Jie Aiqing Gushi
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Himeka seorang gadis biasa yg menjadi relawan disebuah panti asuhan, Jin yaitu seorang idola yg satu universitas dgnya diam diam menyukai Himeka. /Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?/panti asuhan aku yg ambil/ One-shoot. Spesial Natal! RnR please!


Hi all, saiia datang lagi dengan satu fic one-shoot spesial Natal. Tapi kali ini lebih berbeda, karena dific kali ini saiia buat pairing Himeka X Jin request dari Devina-chan. Kalau kalian mau request fic boleh aja. Silakan kirim via PM atau pun FB.  
>jangan lupa <strong>REVIEW<strong>, ok?

Selamat membaca, thanks and GBU all ^.^

**~ Er Shengdan Jie Aiqing Gushi ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu ( Tia )**

**Pairing : Kujyou Himeka X Jin Kuga **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance ; Drama**

**Chara : Kujyou Himeka, Jin Kuga.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ?**

**.**

**.**

**~ Er Shengdan Jie Aiqing Gushi ~**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, salju turun begitu lebat. Cuaca begitu dingin, seorang anak perempuan sedang berlari dengan begitu tergesa gesa. Bukan untuk menemui kekasihnya untuk berkencan, atau semacamnya. Ia berlari karena ingin pergi kesebuah kios yang menjual perlengkapan untuk Hari Natal atau seperti Rosario, kado Natal, atau semacamnya.

"Permisi, aku ingin membeli sebuah hadiah untuk natal." Ucap perempuan yang memakai mantel berwarna merah muda yang bernama Kujyou Himeka pada seorang pelayan kios tersebut.

"Em, kalau boleh tahu hadiah untuk siapa? Pacar, keponakan, orangtua, atau teman? Dia perempuan atau laki laki? Dan hal apa yang sangat ia sukai?" tanya pelayan kios itu.

"Dia seorang anak laki laki berumur lima tahun. Dia suka dengan warna putih dan juga biru muda. Dia suka bermain pesawat pesawatan atau semacamnya. Dia anak yang sangat aktif dan juga ceria. Menurutmu, hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?"

Pelayan itu pun mengajak Himeka untuk memilih memilih hadiah yang cocok untuk anak yang dimaksud Himeka. Kemudian, Himeka mengambil beberapa mainan anak kecil yaitu sebuah pesawat pesawatan dan robot robotan untuk dibingkus dan akan diberikan kepada anak anak itu pada saat malam Natal nanti.

Setelah hadiah itu dibungkus, Himeka langsung membayarnya dan ia segera keluar dari kios tersebut dengan langkah kaki yang sangat cepat. Ia berlari ditengah banyak orang yang berlalulalang disekitanya dan dia juga tidak memperdulikan cuaca yang sangat dingin pada malam itu. Himeka tiba di rumah miliknya, rumah tempat ia tinggal cukup sederhana tapi masih sangat layak untuk di tinggali.  
>Ia pergi menuju kamarnya. Diletakkannya bingkisan yang ingin diberikannya pada seseorang tersebut diatas meja belajarnya. Kemudian setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Himekapun pergi tidur.<p>

**.**

**.**

_**~ Er Shengdan Jie Aiqing Gushi ~**_

_**© Stefhani Caroline Anastasya ( Tia )**_

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, lagi lagi salju kembali turun begitu lebat dan cuaca pagi ini sangatlah dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Beberapa orang bahkan lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah daripada melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Setelah Himeka menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, ia segera bersiap siap. Memakai mantel dan syal merah muda miliknya, Himeka pun merapikan rambutnya, memakai sebuah jepit rambut dan memakai sedikit make—up diwajahnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia mengambil tas coklat miliknya, memakai wedges coklat dan kemudia dia pergi kesebuah tempat.

Tempat yang dituju Himeka bukanlah pusat perbelanjaan yang mewah, restaurant mewah, atau semacamnya. Tapi dia mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan. Ya, Himeka adalah seorang relawan yang mau datang dan membantu merawat anak anak yang ada dipanti tersebut. Tanpa rasa ragu, Himeka langsung masuk ke panti asuhan tersebut.

"Ternyata kau sudah datang." Sapa seorang biarawati yang memang bekerja di panti itu.

"Iya, hari ini aku sengaja datang lebih awal dari hari hari sebelumnya."

"Apa kau hari ini tidak datang keuniversitas?"

"Begitulah, karena hari ini cuacanya sangat dingin. Lagi pula kalau seandainya aku pergi kesana, pasti banyak mahasiswa atau mahasiswi lainnya yang tidak datang. Jadi, lebih baik aku datang kemari." Jawabnya, kemudian biarawati dan Himeka itu pun kembali bermain bersama anak anak yang dari tadi telah menunggu mereka.

Malam pun datang, cuaca semakin dingin. Himeka segera pulang lebih awal karena takut terjebak badai salju. Keesokan harinya, Himeka pergi keuniversitas seperti biasa. Saat diuniversitas.

"Himeka!" panggil seorang laki laki berambut hitam bernama Jin Kuga yang juga merupakan seorang idola.

Himeka segera membalikkan badannya mengarah kearah Jin, "Iya, ada apa?" jawab Himeka dengan nada yang lembut dan ceria.

Saat Himeka membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah kearah Jin, hati Jin mulai berdetak kencang. Terlebih saat Jin menatap wajah Himeka. Bahkan ia sempat sedikit gerogi. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk kuliah?" tanya Jin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi untuk menutupi rasa geroginya dan berjalan mendekati Himeka.

"Maaf, kemarin aku ada urusan. Jadinya tidak masuk kuliah. Lagi pula, kemarin salju turun begitu lebat, dan cuacanya sangat dingin. Aku tidak sangggup untuk pergi kuliah." Jawabnya, kemudian Jin segera menarik lengan kanan Himeka.

"Ada apa, Jin? Kenapa kau menarik lenganku seperti ini?" tanya Himeka yang kaget. Sementara Jin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Himeka sama sekali, semua orang yang ada di universitas, terutama pada perempuan menujukan pandangan mereka pada satu tumpu. Yaitu Jin dan Himeka.

"Jin, Jin! Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Himeka kembali. Lagi lagi Jin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Himeka, dan melontarkan sebuah senyuman.

Jin terus menggandeng tangan Himeka hingga berada di depan laboratorium. "Jin, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa hari ini kau betingkah laku aneh?" tanya Himeka kembali.

"Tidak apa apa! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja, apa tidak boleh? Lagi pula kita adalah sahabat baik, tidak ada salahnyakan jika seorang sahabat menggandeng tangan sahabat lainnya?" jawab Jin.

"Oh, baiklah jika kau tidak apa apa. Aku pergi keperpustakaan sebentar ya!" ucap Himeka.

Kemudian Himeka pergi keperpustakaan. Jin hanya terdiam mematung, "Ada apa denganku hari ini? Kenapa aku malah memegang tangannya hingga sejauh ini? Huh, jika Himeka tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, apa dia mau menerimaku? Atau malah menolakku? Dan pada akhirnya, aku dan dia tidak akan menjadi pasangan kekasih atau pun sahabat? Ini sangat membingungkan!" batin Jin.

**.**

**.**

_**~ Er Shengdan Jie Aiqing Gushi ~**_

_**© Stefhani Caroline Anastasya ( Tia )**_

**.**

**.**

Setelah semua jam mata kuliah selesai. Himeka menunggu taxi didekat universitasnya seperti biasa. Namun, tak ada satu pun taxi yang lewat. Saat ia telah diujung keputus asaan, sebuah mobil ferari berwarna biru berhenti tepat didepannya. Ternyata mobil itu adalah milik Jin, Jin segera membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Ayo naik!" ajak Jin.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menunggu taxi saja. Lagi pula pasti ada taxi yang lewat. Kau pulang saja lebih dahulu." Tolak Himeka. Walau pun ditolak, Jin tidak mau menyerah. Ia pun mengatakan hal yang sama pada Himeka.

"Ayo cepat naik, jangan banyak alasan lagi!" ajak Jin sekali lagi.

"Tidak, kau pulang saja. Jangan perdulikan aku."

Kali ini Jin benar benar marah, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menarik lengan Himeka dan memasukkan gadis bermantel merah muda ini kedalam mobilnya.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Duduk yang tenang dan katakan saja kau ingin pergi kemana." Kata Jin yang memasangkan sefty belt Himeka. Himeka hanya terdiam kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Jin?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tega membiarkan wanita lemah sepertimu sendirian ditempat seperti ini dan dengan suhu yang sedingin ini! Apa kata orang? Bisa bisa para fansku tidak mau menjadi fans setiaku lagi jika aku membiarkan kau sendirian! Dan orang orang pasti akan mengatakan jika aku ini manusia berdarah dingin! Mengerti? Sekarang, kau ingin pergi kemana?" jelas Jin.

Himeka yang mendengar penjelasan Jin hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia menunjukkan jalan menuju panti asuh yang sering ia datangi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di tempat yang dimaksud. Jin yang melihat keadaan panti asuh itu hanya terdiam dan merasa kasihan.

"Tempat apa ini? Ini bukan rumahmu! Lalu, tempat apa ini?" tanya Jin yang kaget melihat panti asuhan yang sudah tak layak lagi untuk ditinggali.

"Ini memang bukan rumahku, tapi ini adalah sebuah panti asuhan." Jawab Himeka tersenyum.

"Panti asuhan? Tempat seperti ini panti asuhan? Oh Tuhan, tempat ini sudah tak layak lagi! Bapa, berkatilah anakMu ini. Jangan bilang kalau ini sungguhan! Kau pasti berbohong, benarkan Himeka?" kata Jin yang benar benar kaget, dan bahkan dengan nada yang sedikit berlebihan.

Himeka hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Jin, "Kau sedikit berlebihan! Tenang saja, Tuhan tidak akan mengambil kekayaanmu, Jin. Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang ayo masuk bersamaku!"

Saat berada dipanti, Jin menyumbangkan suara emasnya untuk menghibur anak anak yang ada disana dan bermain bersama. Himeka dan Biarawati yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakukan Jin yang seperti anak kecil.

Karena hari sudah mulai malam, Jin dan Himeka segera kembali kerumah masing masing. Saat diperjalanan, Himeka menceritakan semuanya. Jin yang mendengar itu semua merasa kasihan dan ingin membantu.

Ketika Himeka telah tiba dirumah, Himeka segera membersihkan diri dan membaca beberapa buku yang ia pinjam diperpustakaan. Saat ia sedang membaca buku, handphone merah muda miliknya berbunyi, ternyata itu adalah telpon dari Jin. Himeka pun langsung menjawab telpon itu.

"Iya, ada apa Jin?" tanya Himeka sambil membolak balik buku yang tadi ia baca di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Begini, tentang masalah yang tadi kau ceritakan padaku. Aku menjadi khawatir akan keadaan anak itu. Dan aku ingin membantu, aku ingin menjadi relawan sepertimu. Apakah boleh?" jawab Jin yang sedang ada diapartemen pribadi miliknya.

"Baiklah, tak masalah." Jawab Himeka ceria. Setelah membahas tentang masalah itu. Mereka berdua kembali berbincang bincang dan tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

_**~ Er Shengdan Jie Aiqing Gushi ~**_

_**© Stefhani Caroline Anastasya ( Tia )**_

**.**

**.**

Semenjak hari itu, Jin telah menjadi relawan seperti Himeka di panti asuhan tersebut. Dengan perasaan senang, sepulang kuliah mereka selalu datang dan bermain bersama anak anak dan juga Biarawati yang ada disana. Tak jarang mereka membawakan beberapa makanan dan hadiah untuk anak anak itu. Jika malam akan tiba, mereka berdua segera pulang kerumah dan keapartemen mereka masing masing.

Hari Natal pun tinggal dua hari lagi, walau pun Himeka tinggal sendirian, ia tetap menghias rumahnya untuk menyambut hari Natal dengan penuh suka cita. Begitu pula di panti asuhan tempat Jin dan Himeka membatu. Mereka telah menghias pohon Natal bersama, menyanyikan lagu lagu Natal dan mengelilingi pohon Natal.

"Menyenangkan ya?" ucap Jin tiba tiba.

"Apa?"

"Menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan." Ucapnya kembali.

"Oh, iya. Ini memang sangat menyenangkan! Bermain bersama, bernyanyi bersama, menari bersama, dan melakukan semuanya bersama. Aku senang karena kau senang." Ucap Himeka dengan nada ceria dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Himeka."

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Karena kau aku lebih mengenal dunia. Aku menyadari bahwa masih ada orang orang yang kurang beruntung dari ku."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu. Karena kita, adalah sahabat."

"Besok malam, jika kau ada waktu datanglah ke pertunjukan musikku." Pinta Jin.

"Pertunjukan musik? Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak bernyanyi di pertunjukan musik."

"Apa kau bilang! Maksudmu aku ini penyanyi yang tidak laku? Aku ini artis profesional! Huh!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa beberapa bulan ini kau tidak muncul dilayar kaca?" ledek Himeka.

"Aku sengaja menolaknya, karena aku ingin memfokuskan diriku untuk kuliah! Bukannya aku artis yang tidak laku! Mengerti?"

Mereka terus tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Biarawati yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dari balik jendela panti asuhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**~ Er Shengdan Jie Aiqing Gushi ~**_

_**© Stefhani Caroline Anastasya ( Tia )**_

**.**

**.**

Sesuai janji, Himeka datang kepertunjukan musik Jin. Malam itu bertepatan dengan malam Natal. Saat Jin bernyanyi, ia hanya memandang kearah Himeka. Himeka membalas pandangan Jin dan ia pun tersenyum kearahnya. Setelah pertunjukan musik itu selesai, Jin mengajak Himeka pergi kesebuah Gereja, Jin memakai sebuah jas seperti orang yang hendak menikah dengan pasangannya. Himeka pun kaget melihatnya.

"Jin, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau ingin memperlihatkan satu pertunjukan yang lucu lagi seperti di universitas?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Tidak Himeka, kali ini aku serius. Di hadapan Allah Bapa diSurga, di depan Tuhan Yesus Kristus, dan di depan Gereja tempat ayahku melamar ibuku dulu. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti ayahku."

"Jin, maksudmu apa?"

Tepat didepan Gereja yang sama tempat ayahnya Jin melamar ibunya. Jin berlutut dihadapan Himeka dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin bertahtahkan berlian. Jin mengatakan sesuatu pada Himeka.

"Himeka, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan bahkan menikah denganku nantinya?" kata Jin dengan raut wajah yang serius. Dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bertahtahkan berlian.

Himeka sangat kaget, ternyata selama ini bukan hanya dia yang mencintai Jin, ia kira perasaannya hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ternyata Jin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ya, aku mau! Aku sangat sangat ingin menikah dengamu." Jawab Himeka, Jin pun begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Ia langsung memeluk erat Himeka dan memberikan cincin bertahtahkan berlian tersebut yang memang sengaja ia siapkan untuk gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya di universitas selama tiga tahun.

"Aku sangat bahagia! Terimakasih Himeka. Dan aku juga punya kabar mengenai panti asuhan untuk mu. Mulai sekarang, anak anak yang ada dipanti asuhan itu tidak akan merasa kekurangan lagi. Karena panti asuhan itu telah aku ambilalih! Kita akan merawat anak anak kurang beruntung itu bersama sama!"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Jin! Aku sangat bahagia!"

Keesokan harinya, tepat pada hari Natal. Pada sore harinya Jin dan Himeka yang sekarang telah menjadi pasangan kekasih datang dan membagikan hadiah Natal kepada anak anak yang ada disana. Mereka bermain bersama dan mengobrol bersama.

"Bapa, Natal tahun ini terasa begitu berbeda. Kau berikanku seorang kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Dan Kau telah memberikan kesempatan bagiku dan Jin untuk berbagi kasih bersama orang orang yang kurang mampu. Terimakasih Tuhan." Batin Himeka.

**.**

**.**

**~ The End ~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Er Shengdan Jie Aiqing Gushi ~**

**.**

**.**

**© Stefhani Caroline Anastasya**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
